Never Trust A Spy By Her Lie
by spy.girl.surfer
Summary: Zach is sent to Blackthorne next semester after it has a few changes. The Gallagher Academies graduating class comes. But the school is broken into and the secrets of the girls and boys are stolen. A mystery thief, a new girl, and many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Zach's POV

"Now boys last year fifteen of are boys went to the Gallagher School for Exceptional Young Women." Our head master, paused as if to add a dramatic affect. "Well now this year they come to us for your second semester of this year."

As I, looked around at the hundred boys in training I wondered if they also were thinking the same thing do they know what we used to be? Do they know we used to train assassins but not any more? Do they know now we only train spies? Does Cammy know?

"And as you may know only a few of these girls know what we used to be. But remember now we are changing we only train spies and that is what the Gallagher girls will think we have always done. That are cover story is as a bunch of rich kids not an army camp like it is now. Understand?"

"Understand", every boy in the dining hall said because well we all did.

Last semester I had been studying at the Gallagher academy but this semester and for all the others I had come back here and they had followed.

"So Zacky boy, I guess this means you get to see Cammy again doesn't it you little lover boy. So are you going to … OWW!" Grant stood there holding his arm were I had just punched it but was still smiling.

"Well at least me and Jonas like girls that won't break our arms off just for fun. Because last I heard you liked Bex." I said giving him my best told-you-so smirk.

The girls were coming and that meant usual trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I looked at the amount of people who read my writing and was an okay amount. So now I am scared you are all just nice and not telling me it is bad. If that is the case then just go ahead and tell me I don't care. I mean 109 views, 98 visitors, and only four comments, come on please comment. (Sorry if you did comment I just looked and saw only these but I might have missed it)**

**So I want to thank those first four comments I got.**

**Thank you ****NoteTheSarcasm6- I know. That was starting to annoy me. **

**Photogirl5-ohhh I am soooo glad you want me to continue the story.**

**CherriesR4me-Thanks! I will make them longer!**

** .fanatic12- Yah I noticed that and tried to work on it. I just read yours and liked it. Sorry if it is the same I am trying to make it my own. I f it does that again will you tell me please. I do not like coping.**

**So review PPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSE EEEEEE!**

Cammie's POV

I am the girl nobody sees, nobody hears, and nobody even knows is there.

I am a pavement artist, blending in with anything. I am the chameleon. My name is Cameron Morgan. So when you are meant to not be seen and you walk into a classroom being late for class everyone wants to why. It can only get worse when you cannot tell because you would have to tell the other details like for example.

When I walked into Joe Solomon's class late on Wednesday. Everyone looked at me as I took my seat at the table farthest to the back next to Macey. I looked up to see Mr. Solomon was still writing the morning and breathed out the breath I did not know I had been holding. "Mrs. Morgan I would not get to relieved." Mr. Solomon said with out turning around.

I tried to keep a feeling less expression. But my eyes must have betrayed me because Mr. Solomon laughed. "No madder what you do you never do stop surprising me. I can tell you hide a secret that wants to pop out from behind those eyes. A secret that makes you somehow you know what I am about to say."

"Well girls since Mrs. Morgan seems to already know I will just say we are going on a trip if you want to know more ask Cammie."He paused as he cracked a smile,"Oh and Cammie if I were you I would run."

So there I was running away from all my sisters as they screamed questions at me. Questions like "How come you know?" and "What shoes should I bring?" or the obvious, "Where are we going?"

To tell you the truth I really did want to tell them. But by the way Mr. Solomon had said it I could tell he really did not want me to tell them. Probably because he wanted to see their face when we entered the secret place. Because I do to when they know what only Macey, Liz, Bex, and me know

{Don't worry about me; I am just the best page break ever}

There are certain ways you do not want to get fifteen tired, cranky, and confused teenage spies to a place on a tin hour-long trip. Number 1, a train with a whole lot of random people on it who thought you were just normal school girls. Number 2, a packed van with windows that don't open on bean burrito day. Number 3, a jet with destination unknown, guards just in case, and no comfortable spots.

That is just what they did. And right when I decided it could not get worse Macey yells "I did not pack for boys." The jet suddenly hit the ground with a hard thud leaving us all shocked and Mr. Solomon smiling. He had given me false information. We were not going to The White House we were going to Blackthorn!

**I am so sorry for the shortness but I promise a longer one next time if I am sent comments.**

**But I have a serious problem! I need ideas so please send some through comments! Will you please that to make me feel good? I am thinking about giving her a secrets boyfriend out I cannot decide…Help! **

**Look into the future: Grant and Cammie are hiding something! Are they in love? Are is it worse?**

**P.S. I don't know if that will happen it is just an idea; please tell me if it is good. Just send it through a comment**


End file.
